<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FILENAME:REALM_ROYALE.PDF by Catch_TwentyTwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582856">FILENAME:REALM_ROYALE.PDF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_TwentyTwo/pseuds/Catch_TwentyTwo'>Catch_TwentyTwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dominion Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Faux Document</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_TwentyTwo/pseuds/Catch_TwentyTwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been sent this Document from a very obvious burner email. It details a new event opening up in the Realm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FILENAME:REALM_ROYALE.PDF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominion was no stranger to having events that centered in The Realm, after all it’s high tech Virtual Reality, but when it comes to events there are so many that are just carbon copies of the same boring shit, which sucks because if ask me The Realm is one of the best innovations if you ask me. But who am I? Well that’s a secret silly, there’s a reason you have access to this file but have no idea who the creator of it is. ;-]</p>
<p>    Anyways, this is the story of the mystery of the little Battle Royale that could! It all started with the posters that had been tacked up almost everywhere in Electua, my prized hometown. Very simple poster and design, whoever put them up had the right idea I’ll tell you that, mainly cause they got yours truly to get into The Realm after not touching my setup for like 6 months-- I am rambling.<br/>
Either way, I was quite impressed by the situation at hand and the sheer size of it. Even in the preparation stages there was quite the crowd trying their best to get a name for themselves so they’ll gain supporters for what fragile little ego’s they have in the first place. It was better to be the being shrouded in mystery, rather than having a target tacked onto your back, having everyone looking for you never seemed like my type of a fight. You can see that though, right? Being sent a mysterious PDF with no name attached to it like any normal PDF would have. As I said, a man shrouded in mystery ;D<br/>
Once the game had started though, after all the preparations. It was a different story. The main rule was no ‘Overkill’, when they were initially testing the game one of the issues they found with their 3-Life system was that if they didn’t respawn immediately and kept getting shot it would fuck up the system and take the other two lives out almost immediately. If there’s one thing that I’ll give these guys, it‘s a bravo for keeping the game fair. There was the fair share of people who tried to cause havoc by ‘Overkilling’ and got pulled out of the game, it had its fair share of moderators that you didn’t even know of.<br/>
As I said before, innovation sells, and they definitely made a name for themselves with the first event. Now to get into my game stories.<br/>
The game, as most battle royales do, has a dropship system. Inside of said dropship, you are not allowed to injure the other players, but once you’re out (and yes that applies to when you’re flying through the air [great use of jetpacks btw]). It’s free range to do as you please. I dropped down in an unpopulated spot (The Rig), and found myself relatively safe with around Mid-Tier loot, which is great to get you started, but not to keep throughout the game. Also, just so you know for when you play, cause I know you will, on top of having other players, the game throws NPC’s at ya to keep you on your toes.<br/>
Their weapons were beautifully designed and had about as much power as you’d expect them too. Whether it was your choice of melee weapons lying around, or the extremely large and powerful LMG’s each weapon was carefully modeled to just look magnificent.<br/>
If you’re about to ask me, [REDACTED] what weapons do you recommend, also what is your name? I’m gonna say that you should definitely pick up the Mithril Carbine which is a full auto rifle and the Malificent Shotgun (Helluva kickback). And to answer your last question, it’s BeesWax, Not Yours Inc.<br/>
From what I could tell there was</p>
<p>It’s around here that I stopped writing. I got really high off of whatever drug was given to me and couldn’t write a coherent sentence. Hopefully you can do well with this information the next time the Royale rolls around. GLOT (Good Luck Out There) and may we keep in touch.</p>
<p>|&lt;47(|-|-22</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>